Great Christmas Caper
by RainbowAurora17
Summary: A diamond-covered Christmas star is stolen from the mall on Christmas Eve, but Charlie Chan is told not to get involved with the case so he and his family can enjoy the holiday. However, late during the night, the Chan Clan are awakened to deal with another emergency concerning a very important and unexpected Christmas guest. Gift for SailorWednesdayMercury.
1. Christmas Time At The Mall

**Chapter 1: Christmas Time At The Mall**

Christmas Eve. The ground was covered with snow, houses were decorated with lights, and the stores were filled with last-minute shoppers.

Within what was known as the Eisenhower Mall, the great detective, Charlie Chan, was spending the evening with his ten children, the Chan Clan. Sitting on a mall bench with his four youngest children, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter, Charlie was enjoying the performance of his six elder children, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom, as they formed the Chan Clan Band and played Christmas songs for the holiday shoppers. Within a bag little Mimi was carrying, the family dog, Chu-Chu, was also enjoying the holiday entertainment.

The six teens, whom were wearing Mr. and Mrs. Claus outfits, finished their gig with the old classic song " _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_." The audience applauded and the six children met up with their father and siblings.

"Well done, children," Charlie praised his offspring. "If you wish, you can spend more time around the mall before going home."

"I'd rather go home right now," his tomboyish daughter, Anne, grumbled.

"Oh, Anne," her elder sister, Suzie, said, "what's the hurry? Let's do some shopping."

The eldest Chan daughter wondered off for some last-minute purchasing.

"The hurry is that I wanna get out of this stupid Mrs. Claus dress," Anne silently growled. She turned towards her elder brother and sarcastically said, "Great idea suggesting these Christmas getups, Alan."

"Lighten up, Annie," Alan amusingly replied, after he and their younger brother, Tom, removed their fake Santa beards. "It's all for the sake of getting into the holiday spirit and most importantly…I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face being forced to wear a Christmas dress! Ha!"

Anne angrily glared at her brother before she scowled, "Lucky for you it's Christmas time or POW!"

Along with Alan and Tom, Anne followed Suzie.

"Hey, Pop," the youngest Chan child asked, "can I go see Santa?"

"I don't see why not, Scooter," the kind-hearted father answered.

"Can I go, too, Pop?" the second youngest Chan daughter pleaded. "On my way to Santa, I wanna buy one of those two-foot gingerbread men they're selling before they're all gone."

"Go right ahead, Nancy," her dad approved.

As Scooter and Nancy walked off, their sister, Mimi, expressed her displeasure. "Poor Scooter. His poor childish mind still believes in Santa Claus."

"Let it go, Mimi," her elder brother, Flip, sighed as he walked off in the same direction as his younger siblings.

"Don't tell me _you're_ going to see Santa, too," Mimi sputtered.

"Of course not," Flip waved back to his youngest sister. "I'm gonna check out that movie store to see if I got enough to get that new Sherlock Holmes movie collection set I've been dying to see."

As Flip continued to walk on, Mimi remembered, "Oh, wait. We should go with Nancy, Chu-Chu. She can't watch Scooter all by herself. He can be a handful."

Chu-Chu barked to agree and ducked back inside the backpack as Mimi followed her siblings.

As their younger siblings went off to enjoy themselves, Henry and Stanley removed their fake Santa beards.

"Say, Henry," Stanley suggested, "why don't we head down the other side of the mall so we can see them unveil that new giant tree with the diamond star?"

"Stanley," the eldest Chan child replied, "they won't show that for another twenty minutes."

"Can't hurt to get a head start," Stanley smiled. "Coming, Pop?"

"Certainly, Stanley," his father answered. The three headed off in the direction of the new mall Christmas tree.

On another side of the mall, Suzie exited a mall bakery after purchasing a few items while Anne, Alan, and Tom waited for her on a bench.

"Well," Suzie revealed, "I got a deal on two nice fruitcakes."

"Yuck!" Anne and her brothers all cringed in disgust.

"Alright, alright," Suzie assured her younger siblings. "I know no one's a big fan of fruitcake, except maybe Nancy, but it's a Christmas tradition. Besides, I bought several other baked goods so I can make some extra Christmas cookies tonight."

"Shall we now head for the retail establishment that contains the decorative items worn for personal adornment?" the intelligent Tom asked.

Unfortunately, his eldest sister didn't understand a word he said. "Huh?"

"He asked do you wanna go to the jewelry store now," Alan translated.

"Oh," Suzie said. "Nah, I can't. I used up most of my money helping to buy new decorations for the house. What a shame. I really did want that diamond necklace, too."

"I can relate," Anne sighed. "I really wanted that new sparkling gold soccer ball I saw last week, but I used up my allowance shopping for my gifts."

"You could always put it on your Christmas list for old Saint Nick to get," Alan jokingly suggested.

Anne was less than amused. "Funny, that was _not_ ," she mumbled.

"You know, Anne," Alan disappointedly said as he crossed his arms, "it's really kinda sad you gave up believing in Santa just 'cause you never got that Christmas wish to meet your favorite reindeer, Rudolph."

"I was five-years-old, Alan," Anne countered. "Drop it, will ya?"

"Even so," Tom sighed, "I doubt even the spirit of Christmas could present me with that fascinating chemistry kit I saw online last month."

"Oh, well," Anne shrugged. "We can't have everything."

Just then, a woman spoke over a loudspeaker. "Attention, shoppers. The new Eisenhower Mall Christmas tree will be unveiled in less than five minutes. Thank you."

"Hey, we better get going!" Anne quickly perked up. "I gotta see this!"

"Same here," Alan agreed.

The four middle children immediately set off to the location of the mall's new large Christmas tree.


	2. Holiday Crisis

**Chapter 2: Holiday Crisis**

On the far side of the mall, Charlie Chan had just arrived at the tree with his two eldest sons.

"Alright!" Stanley cheered. "We made it!"

"We would've been here a lot sooner if you didn't stop at that bookstore," Henry complained.

"Hey," Stanley argued, "I just wanted to read that 3001 joke book a little. Too bad I couldn't afford it."

"Not for me, it isn't," Henry rolled his eyes. "And you probably could've afforded it if you didn't pay an extra five bucks for that hotdog at the food court."

"Hey," Stanley shrugged, "it was for charity. The poor and less fortunate deserve a happy Christmas, too, ya know."

"He's right, Henry," Charlie agreed with his second eldest child and son.

The four middle children soon arrived. "Hi, Pop," Anne greeted. "Hey, Henry, Stanley. Did we miss anything?"

"Hey, Anne," Henry answered. "Not yet."

The four youngest came seconds afterwards. "Hey, gang," Flip greeted.

"Hello, Flip," his elder siblings all responded.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Santa, Scooter?" Charlie asked his youngest son.

"You bet, Pop," Scooter smiled. "I sure hope I get the new baseball glove I asked for."

"Oh, brother," his elder sister, Mimi, rolled her eyes.

Suzie, knowing her youngest sister was about to shatter their little brother's spirit, stopped her. "Mimi…"

Scooter's optimism brought back memories for Stanley. "Hey, I remember when you were like that, Anne."

"Don't start, Stan," his tomboyish sister scowled.

"Hey, Nance," Flip noticed, "I see you got that giant gingerbread man you wanted."

Nancy hugged her large, encased cookie. "Yep. I was lucky, too. It was the very last one. Hey, what about you, Flip? Did you get that movie collection set you wanted?"

"Nah," her elder brother shook his head. "Couldn't afford it."

"Maybe you can ask Santa," Nancy suggested.

"Yeah, Chief," Scooter agreed. "Ask Santa."

"Uh, sure," Flip sarcastically chuckled. "I'll do that."

"Well, if it isn't the famous Detective Chan," a voice said.

The Chan family were met by a mall security guard. "I am Officer Trumpell. Pleased to meet you."

The great detective shook hands with the guard. "Likewise, Officer."

"Come to see the new mall Christmas tree?" asked Trumpell.

"We have indeed, sir," Mr. Chan said.

"I'm a little worried, though, Pop," Flip expressed his concern. "They say that tree has a star with real-deal diamonds on it. Someone might try to snatch it."

"Don't be silly, Flip," Nancy giggled. "No one is mean enough to steal at Christmas time."

"I agree with her, little man," Officer Trumpell scoffed. "You shouldn't be so paranoid. Even crooks can be touched with the Christmas spirit."

Within a few seconds, the mall's manager approached the covered Christmas tree. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you our brand new mall Christmas tree!"

The manager pulled off a large sheet, revealing an enormous, 89-foot tall Norway spruce tree, decorated with countless Christmas lights and ornaments and a beautiful four-foot, diamond-covered, lighted Christmas star at the very top.

The mall shoppers, including the Chan family, all gasped and awed in amazement.

"It's so beautiful!" young Mimi gushed.

Chu-Chu agreed and barked, "Ruh-huh! Wow-wee!"

No one could take their eyes off the huge tree.

But then, all of sudden… _click_. Lights everywhere immediately turned off and the mall was pitch black.

"Hey," Tom fretted, "what happened to the lights?"

 _Plop!_

"What was that?" a frightened Mimi gulped.

"Calm down, everyone," Charlie said to his children. "Do not panic."

Seconds later, the lights came back on.

"Is everyone alright?" a concerned Henry asked.

"We're fine, Henry," Nancy replied as she and Mimi clanged to each other.

"Yeah," Alan assured his brother. "We're all good here."

"I wonder what that was about," Suzie pondered.

Flip looked up to the top of the mall tree and pointed, "That's what! Look!"

The Chan family all looked up and found that the mall's Christmas star had disappeared!

"Wham bam, we're in a jam!" said Stanley.

As the mall shoppers all gasped in shock, Chu-Chu looked over and spotted something. He hopped out of Mimi's backpack and ran over to his discovery barking.

"Chu-Chu! Come back here!" Mimi ordered.

"Hold it a minute," Flip declared. "I think he's got something!"

The Chan family followed Chu-Chu over to a large wooden board.

"Ah, Chu-Chu," Scooter said with discouragement, "it's just an old board."

"Wait a minute," Tom discovered. "Look at it. It's shaped like the holiday's astronomical object and has Christmas lights on it."

"Hey, yeah," Henry figured. "Kinda like a cardboard Christmas star."

"You are both right, Henry," his father revealed. "And that is, no doubt, what we were looking at from the very beginning."

"Mr. Chan, was it?" The mall manager approached the keen-eyed detective. "What are you saying?"

Charlie explained, "I am saying we were all looking at a fake wooden Christmas star. The real diamond-covered Christmas star was stolen quite a while ago."

"This is an all-new low," Anne pounded her fist in her hand. "Stealing on Christmas Eve is practically a felony."

"You said it. Come on, Pop," Flip insisted. "Let's go track this crook."

"Yeah, track this crook," Scooter agreed with his big brother.

"I'm afraid not, kids," Officer Trumpell objected as he walked over to the family. "This is our problem. We would rather not bother the great Mr. Chan at Christmas time."

"He is right," the manager affirmed. "I'm sure your children would wish to have their father home for the holidays as well. We will deal with this matter on our own and if it is not solved after Christmas, we will call you."

"Are you certain?" Charlie queried.

Both Trumpell and the mall manager nodded, generously insisting the brilliant detective go and enjoy the holiday with his family.

Reluctantly, the Chan family started to leave.

On their way out, a woman carrying her weeping child ran up to Mr. Chan.

"Excuse me, sir," she questioned. "Can you tell me where the mall security guard is?"

Charlie pointed behind him. "Right back that way, ma'am. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, we were robbed," the woman glumly said while comforting her young daughter. "I bought a large gingerbread man for my daughter to enjoy tomorrow on Christmas, but when the lights went out and came back on, it was gone and we can't buy another because they're sold out."

"My gingerbread man!" the child bawled. "My gingerbread man gone!"

Nancy looked on as the devastated girl cried and cried. Unable to stand seeing such a sad face, especially at Christmas time, she presented the child with _her_ gingerbread man.

"Here you go," Nancy offered. "You can have mine."

"Are you sure, young lady?" the mother hesitated.

"It's okay," Nancy nodded. "I'll have plenty of other Christmas treats to eat at home. Merry Christmas."

Accepting Nancy's thoughtful gift, the mother gave her cookie to her daughter.

"Thank you, dear child," the mother praised. "And Merry Christmas to you."

The mother and child walked off. "Thank you! Thank you!" the now happy child waved back to Nancy. "Merry Christmas!"

Charlie placed his hand on his daughter's head, expressing how proud he was of her selfless act.


	3. The Christmas Guest

**Chapter 3: The Christmas Guest**

Late that night, after their Christmas dinner, the Chan family watched the news and learned that the criminal who stole the diamond-coated Christmas star had still not been caught.

"I still say we should've helped'em search," Flip grunted.

"So do I," said Henry, "but the police insisted we stay home tonight. There was nothing we could do to change their minds."

"Guess all we can do is hope they find the crook overnight," Alan sighed. "It really would be a shame if they don't have that star before Christmas morning."

"Please, children," Charlie calmed everyone. "Try not to let this theft upset your Christmas as well. Let us all just turn in for the night and hope for the best."

"Okay, Pop," the ten children all sorrowfully said in unison.

Everyone headed upstairs to try and get a good night's sleep. On her way up, Nancy gloomily chewed on a Christmas cookie Suzie made.

"I wonder what that gingerbread man would've tasted like," she silently thought to herself.

Chu-Chu followed his owners upstairs and within an hour, the Chans had all switched into their night clothes and were asleep.

Hours went by and the family slept peacefully. However, when midnight eventually struck…

 _BOOM_!

An exploding sound from outside awoke young Scooter. "Huh?" he yawned. "I thought I heard something."

Just then, a loud _thump_ was heard hitting the roof, followed by a thud to the ground.

"What was that?" Scooter gasped as he leapt out of bed.

Awakened by his energetic owner, the family's Pekingese yawned.

"Come on, Chu-Chu," Scooter rushed his pet. "I think I heard something. Let's check it out."

Along with his tired, but faithful canine, Scooter hurried downstairs and looked out the front window. Outside, he saw a pair of boots sticking out of a big pile of snow.

"I think someone's hurt, Chu-Chu," the youngest Chan squealed. "Let's go help him."

Scooter swiftly, but silently, opened the front door and ran out, followed by Chu-Chu. He ran up to the lump of snow and called out, "Hey, mister. Are you alright?"

Scooter started digging through the snow to help the man get free. "Hey, I think I can see his eyes!" After digging some more, the young six-year-old soon saw the man's full face and gasped in shock.

Back upstairs, the rest of the Chan siblings were still sound asleep.

"Flip! Flip!" Scooter yelled. "Wake up, Chief! Wake up!"

"Scooter?" Flip rose up and put his on hat. "What is it?"

Before he could answer, Scooter ran over to Tom and Alan, waking them up as well.

"Scooter?" Tom drowsily put on his glasses.

"What's going on?" Alan slowly put on his sunglasses.

Scooter rushed over to wake up Henry and Stanley.

"What the-?" Henry yawned.

"Is it time to open presents?" Stanley tiredly asked.

Scooter then rushed over to his sisters' room and awakened all four girls.

"Scooter?" Mimi yawned.

"Is it time for breakfast already?" Nancy rubbed her eyes.

"What gives?" Anne mumbled, grabbing her cap.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Scooter?" Suzie yawned.

"Never mind!" Scooter urged. "Hurry! You need to come outside!"

Scooter led all of his nine older siblings downstairs and outside.

"Scooter Chan!" Mimi ordered. "I demand you tell us why you woke us up and dragged us out in the cold in the middle of the night."

"I need your help!" her little brother babbled. "Santa Claus is in trouble!"

"Who?!" Those last five words snapped the elder Chan Clan siblings out of their drowsy daze.

"Oh, Scooter," Mimi groaned. "I think it's about time you knew the truth. There's no such thing as Santa."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Bossy?" Scooter pointed over to the large pile of snow. "Look over there."

His siblings all walked over to where Scooter was digging and beneath the snow they found an unconscious fat bearded man in red.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Henry marveled.

Mimi remained skeptical. "Oh, this doesn't prove anything. It's just a guy dressed as Santa, like the guy at the mall."

Chu-Chu whistled to his owners.

Nancy, looking in their dog's direction, countered, "Really? Then explain that."

The whole Clan looked over to where Chu-Chu was standing. Next to their small canine was a large, damaged sleigh carrying a huge sack filled with toys and wrapped presents. To make things more stunning, there were nine real reindeer lying unconscious on the snowy ground as well. One reindeer, slightly shorter than the other eight, had a glowing red nose.

"No way!" gasped Anne.

"I don't believe it!" Tom awed.

"It can't be!" said Henry.

"B-B-But it is!" Stanley sputtered.

All ten children exclaimed, "It's SANTA CLAUS!"


	4. Meeting Santa

**Chapter 4: Meeting Santa**

Several minutes later, a pair of eyes were opening. The moment they gained focus, the Chan Clan, all now in their usual clothes, were seen looking concernedly at their visitor as he regained consciousness.

"He's waking up!" cheered Scooter.

"Are you okay, Mr. Santa?" a worried Nancy asked.

The jolly old man rose up from the family sofa and removed the blanket of which the children covered him with.

"Why, if it isn't the Chan Clan," old Saint Nick smiled as he correctly identified them. "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy…who thoughtfully gave another child her gingerbread man…Mimi, and young Scooter. Pleased to meet all of you."

"Cool!" said Flip. "It really _is_ him!"

"Wow! Neat!" Anne could not take her eyes off their holiday visitor-That is, until Alan pinched her arm. "Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You had that 'pinch-me-I-must-be-dreaming' look," Alan teasingly replied. "So I responded."

Anne stared angrily.

"Reminder," Alan snickered, "Santa Claus is watching…and I actually mean that."

"Lucky for you," Anne grumbled.

Santa couldn't help but chuckle at the siblings' harmless squabble. However, he soon remembered something very important. "Oh, dear!" he gasped. "My reindeer! Where are they?"

"Over there, sir," Mimi pointed over to the family Christmas tree. All nine reindeer were resting peacefully, side by side each other.

"They're just fine," Suzie assured Santa, "but you, you kinda got a swollen ankle. You need to stay off it for a bit."

"Oh, I was wondering why I felt a little sore," Santa rubbed his ankle. "But that's no trouble at all."

From Santa's hands, colorful dust covered his injured ankle. Light flashed and a cast covered his foot.

"Wow!" the Chan Clan awed in amazement.

"And you once said there's no such thing as magic," Stanley said to his elder brother.

Annoyed, Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy!"

"What happened to you, Santa?" Nancy questioned. "How did you crash into the snow?"

"Oh, I don't quite understand it myself," Santa rubbed his head. "I remember I was flying in the sky with my faithful reindeer, delivering Christmas gifts to all the good little boys and girls as they slept, but then something suddenly crashed into my sleigh, knocking us off course. Next thing I know, we crashed on a roof and into the snow."

"That might explain that hole in the sleigh," Alan figured.

"I beg your pardon?" the bearded man asked.

"Well," Alan explained, "after we got you and your reindeer inside, Tom and I looked at your sleigh a bit and found a deep hole on the side."

"Judging by the damage, I do believe someone fired a bazooka on you," Tom concluded.

"Whoa!" fumed Flip. "First someone snatches the mall's diamond Christmas star and now someone tries to blow away Santa?! This means war!"

"Yeah, war!" Scooter agreed.

Suzie, however, disagreed, "Let's deal with this situation first, Flip. We gotta help Santa get back on his feet."

"It'll take a few minutes, but I think I can have that sleigh up and running soon," Alan volunteered.

"Thank you all so much," Santa smiled. "Oh, but where are all of my presents?"

"Oh, we left them outside," young Mimi answered. "We wanted to make sure you and your reindeer were okay before worrying about that."

"Yeah, so don't worry," Stanley opened the front door and looked out. "We'll bring it in right…Holy Moly!"

"What is it, Stanley?" Suzie asked her older brother.

"The presents!" Stanley exclaimed. "They're all gone!"

His nine siblings all ran to the front door and found that their brother was right. Santa's damaged sleigh was still lying in the snow, but his bag of toys was nowhere in sight.

"I don't believe this!" said Henry.

"Oh, my!" Santa despaired. "This is terrible!"

"Wham bam, Santa's in a jam!" said Stanley.


	5. Track the Crook

**Chapter 5: Track the Crook**

"Oh, no!" Nancy cried. "Who could do something so mean?"

"The same dirt bag who knocked down Santa, I'll bet," Flip guessed.

"You really think so?" Mimi asked.

"I know so!" the eager Flip replied. "It all adds up. Let's go track him down!"

"I'm with the chief!" Scooter again agreed with his brother.

Henry quickly took charge. "Hold it," he calmly suggested. "I know there isn't much time, but we shouldn't rush things. Stanley and I will take Chu-Chu and track down the thief. The rest of you wait here and look after Santa and help get his sleigh running."

"Alright!" said Stanley. "Let's get the Chan Van and get going!"

"We can't," his elder brother disagreed. "It might wake Pop. We'll have to go on foot."

"But that'll take forever," Stanley pouted.

Just then, two of Santa's reindeer approached the two boys.

"It would appear that Blitzen and Prancer wish to accompany you two," Santa interpreted. "You can ride on them."

"Oh, wow!" bubbled Stanley, "We get to ride Santa's reindeer! Let's go! Let's go!"

Later outside, the two boys, now wearing winter coats and gloves, and their reindeer friends were standing where Santa's sack was previously lying, watching Chu-Chu sniff the ground for the bag with Santa's scent. Instantly, the canine's keen nose caught something. He pointed to some tire tracks in the snow, leading to and from the house, heading east.

"Follow those tracks," Henry, while sitting on Blitzen, commanded.

The moment Chu-Chu hopped on with Henry, both received an astonishing surprise. Instead of walking, Blitzen _flew_ into the air.

"I don't believe this!" the Chan Clan leader gasped as Chu-Chu held onto him in fright.

Stanley was also amazed. "Wow!" Before he could watch a second longer, Prancer flew into the air, carrying Stanley with him.

"Cool!" the second eldest Chan child chuckled. "Boy, Henry, they sure got carried away with us, didn't they? Heh-heh-heh!"

"Knock it off with the jokes!" Henry ordered. "We gotta find Santa's sack!"

Santa's reindeer, Prancer, giggled a little, showing that he found Stanley's joke funny.

"Nice to see someone around here has a sense of humor," Stanley smiled.

Minutes later, Henry and Stanley, following Chu-Chu's sharp nose, eventually found a brown pickup truck.

Chu-Chu barked urgently, informing his owners that Santa's scent stopped there.

"Let's take a look down there," said Henry.

The two boys and their animal companions landed near the truck and found some footprints going from the vehicle to a small green house on the corner. Next to the footprints was a long, deep trail, indicating that the person was dragging something heavy.

"Shh," Henry whispered. "We'll peek in through the window."

Henry looked at Stanley and was shocked to find him dressed as an elf.

"What's with the disguise this time?" he demanded to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stanley answered. "When the crook sees one of Santa's elves here to get the presents, the Christmas spirit will kick in and make him surrender."

Blitzen shook his head, displeased, while Prancer giggled again, amused.

"Get rid of that stupid disguise and come on!" Henry ordered.

Stanley removed his elf outfit and followed. "Gee, even on Christmas, Henry's a sourpuss," he mumbled to Prancer.

The group walked over to the front yard window and peeked inside. To their great shock, they found Santa's bag of toys inside.

"We gotta call the police!" Stanley insisted.

"And tell them what, dum-dum?" Henry chided. "That Santa crash-landed in our yard and his sack of toys was stolen? They won't send us help, they'll send us to the nuthouse!"

Stanley spotted something else inside. "Well," he pointed, "what if we tell them we found the mall's Christmas star instead?"

Henry quickly noticed his brother was correct. Right next to the stolen presents was the _real_ four-foot, diamond-covered Christmas star.

"So…" Henry deduced. "The Christmas bandit stole both the presents and the mall star. We're gonna need help. We better call the others."

Unfortunately, before Henry could use his Chan-Com, Stanley accidentally tripped over a wire which triggered an alarm and caused a large net from a tree above to fall on top of Henry, Stanley, and the two reindeer. Chu-Chu was luckily able to dodge the net in time and hide in the snow.

"Well, well," a voice said. "What do we have here?"

A man wearing a ski mask opened the front door. "A diamond star, a sack of presents, and now a couple of snoopers and a pair of Santa's reindeer. Who says only _good_ boys and girls get gifts?"

As the villainous man cackled, Chu-Chu crawled out of the snow unseen and raced back to the Chan family's home to get help.


	6. Holiday Companions

**Chapter 6: Holiday Companions**

Back in the front yard of the Chans' home, Alan, wearing his winter coat and gloves, was repairing Santa's sleigh.

"I need one more board to patch up this hole," Alan said to himself. "Better head back in and…"

Before Alan could get up, Santa's reindeer, Comet, passed him an extra wooden board.

"Thanks, Comet," the inventor genius smiled. "At this rate, we'll be done in no time. 'Course, we would be done already if my tools weren't worn out. Boy, what I'd give for a new tool kit. Oh, well. Now what did I do with that drill?"

Alan searched the snow when suddenly, Comet presented the young inventor with an electric drill from his mouth.

"Thanks again, Comet," Alan praised. "You make a great assistant."

Inside the Chan family's home, Santa continued sitting on the sofa with Scooter reading a Christmas storybook. As they read, each of the other Chan children were bonding with each of Santa's reindeer.

Near their Christmas tree, Mimi was sharing tea with Cupid while Nancy was sharing candy canes with Dancer.

Flip was nearby watching an episode of " _Murder, She Wrote_ " on a portable DVD player with Dasher while Tom was sitting in a chair reading a book on deer with Donner.

"I had no idea you Rangifer tarandus, or reindeer, were such fascinating creatures, Donner," Tom complimented.

Donner grunted and licked Tom's face, showing his thanks.

The young reindeer, Rudolph, attempted to show his affection for Anne, but the young tomboy seemed rather reluctant.

"Are you still bitter about not getting to meet him back when you were five, Anne?" the wise Santa asked.

"How did you…?" Anne sputtered, then mumbled to herself. "Yep. He's definitely psychic."

"You shouldn't blame Rudolph for that," Santa explained. "He really did want to meet you back then and grant your wish, but we were on a tight schedule. Also, I always deliver my toys when children are asleep. I couldn't allow Rudolph to wake you."

"That's exactly what I told you back then, Annie," Alan said as he entered the house with Comet.

"You were joking," Anne remarked.

"But I was still right," her elder brother grinned.

As Anne face palmed, Santa continued, "We thought leaving a Rudolph plush toy in your bed would've made a nice substitute instead, but I'm sorry to see that it didn't."

Anne thought to herself, "Whoa! So Pop wasn't fibbing when he said he didn't put that toy there."

Suzie soon entered from the kitchen carrying a serving tray with the reindeer, Vixen.

"I made more cookies and got a glass of eggnog for everyone," Suzie announced. "Vixen's been great company."

Everyone each grabbed a cookie and a glass of eggnog.

As Anne prepared to munch on her cookie, Rudolph continued to look at her with apologetic eyes. Feeling forgiving, the athletic teenager broke her cookie in half and shared it with her favorite reindeer. They happily devoured their Christmas cookie.

The bonding moment was unfortunately interrupted by a scratching sound on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Nancy wondered.

"Don't know, but better answer it before it wakes Pop," Anne suggested.

"I'll get it," Suzie said as she walked over to the door. "It's probably just Henry and Stanley."

Alas, the instant Suzie opened the door, their dog, Chu-Chu dashed right in barking.

"Chu-Chu, quiet!" Mimi hushed her dog. "You'll wake Pop."

Chu-Chu immediately stopped barking.

"What are you doing back alone, Chu-Chu?" Flip questioned. "Where are Henry and Stanley?"

Chu-Chu whimpered.

"That's not good news," Alan easily figured.

"Are you saying they're in trouble?" Anne asked their clever pooch.

"Ruh-huh! Ruh-huh!" Chu-Chu nodded.

"Who did it?" Flip asked. "Was it the crook who bagged Santa's sack?"

Again, Chu-Chu nodded, "Ruh-huh! Ruh-huh!"

The small pooch ran over to their Christmas tree and pointed to the star.

"The star?" Mimi asked. "What about it?"

Chu-Chu grabbed a Christmas ornament that looked like a diamond and again pointed to the Christmas star.

"A diamond and a star?" Nancy puzzled.

"Wait," the intelligent Tom acknowledged. "I believe he is referring to the stolen holiday's astronomical object covered with the clear crystallized minerals."

"Alan?" Suzie asked her brother for a translation.

"Chu-Chu's talking about the missing diamond Christmas star," Alan responded.

"Are you saying the crook who stole the Christmas goods also stole the star from the mall, Chu-Chu?" Flip further questioned.

The family pet again nodded, "Ruh-huh!"

"Hey, Saint Nick," Anne requested. "Is it alright if we borrow the rest of your reindeer?"

"Certainly," Santa approved. "But where are you all going?"

"On a holiday rescue mission!" Anne boldly claimed. "Let's go, gang!"

Grabbing their winter coats and gloves, the remaining Chan children rushed out the front door.

With Anne riding Rudolph, Alan riding Comet, Tom riding Donner, Suzie riding Vixen, Flip and Scooter riding Dasher, Nancy riding Dancer, and Mimi and Chu-Chu riding Cupid, the Chan Clan flew off into the sky.


	7. Holiday Rescue Mission

**Chapter 7: Holiday Rescue Mission**

Within a few minutes, the eight Chan children arrived at the home of the thief, thanks to their keen dog.

They attempted to look in through the front window, but Chu-Chu stopped them.

"Chu-Chu, what gives?" the impatient Flip asked.

Chu-Chu shushed his owner and pointed up into the tree over the house. The Clan looked up, but could see nothing but darkness.

Rudolph used his bright red nose to beam a light on the tree, revealing another large net in the tree and a wire going from the tree to the snow in the ground.

"He has a trap set there," Alan realized.

"Fiendishly ingenious," Tom praised.

"This is no time to be complimenting the crook," Flip scolded his brainy older brother. "We gotta save our bros and bust that thief."

"Yeah," Scooter repeated, "bust that thief."

"Should we call the police then?" asked Nancy.

"We can't," Anne explained. "We're supposed to stay out of the star case, remember? And they wouldn't believe us if we told them about Santa's sack either. Just as well, we can't draw too much attention to old SC anyway."

"So, what do we do?" Suzie sighed.

After looking up at the net in the tree, Anne rapidly came up with an idea. "I've got it! Huddle up, gang." Everyone circled around Anne as she explained her plan.

Meanwhile, inside the criminal's home, Henry and Stanley were tied up on the floor next to Blitzen and Prancer, whom were still ensnared in the large net, and watching the masked villain look through Santa's sack.

Next to the large bag, they saw a bazooka leaning against the wall and a large, half-eaten gingerbread man on a table.

"So it was you who blasted Santa out of the sky," Henry deduced.

"And I bet you took that gingerbread cookie from that kid in the mall, too!" Stanley added.

"A pair of sharp ones, aren't ya?" the man gibed.

"Aren't you a little old to be into toys anyway?" Stanley jokingly asked.

"What can I say?" the masked scoundrel replied. "I've been getting nothing but coal since I was a kid. It's about time I got some real Christmas goodies."

"And what about us?" Henry questioned.

"Oh, don't worry," the criminal fiendishly sneered. "I'm not heartless enough to dispose of nosy kids on Christmas. You'll be my holiday guests. Then the day after Christmas, I'll be selling stuffed reindeer and you…well, let's say I hope you're part fish!"

The helpless boys and reindeer looked at each in fright as the villain laughed maliciously.

Instantly, his evil cackle came to a halt when a red light flashed on his window. "What in the-" The criminal soon heard a police siren coming from outside. He ran over to his window and saw shadowy figures and cars standing in his yard and a red light flashing from behind the cars.

"Impossible!" the masked crook hissed. "How did they find me?" He grabbed the diamond-covered star and ran to his back door.

"They can keep the toys," he snarled, "but the diamonds are mine!"

The moment the crook was out of sight, Henry and Stanley heard a familiar bark.

Right below them was their beloved pet.

"Chu-Chu!" the boys cheered.

"Was that really you making that siren?" Henry guessed.

The Pekingese nodded and immediately started gnawing on the rope to free his captive owners.

Outside, the masked fiend grabbed a sheet to cover the stolen star and made a run for his back fence.

Sadly for him, he was knocked down by numerous snowballs before he could attempt to climb it.

Upon lifting himself up, he found the four youngest Chan children standing in front of him.

"Okay, troops," Flip commanded, "fire!"

The four preteens threw more snowballs at the villain, enraging him.

Furious, he leaped for them.

"That's our cue to hightail it!" Flip told his younger siblings.

The four children ran for the front yard with the Christmas thief chasing after them.

The instant the four young Chans made it to the front, a rope hidden in the snow rose up behind them, tripping their pursuer. The rope was revealed to have been pulled by Suzie and Alan.

The thief got up, but before he could lunge at the two, a large net was thrown on him, capturing the crook. The net was revealed to have been tossed by Anne and Tom while riding on Rudolph and Donner from above.

"Right on, Anne!" cheered Alan.

"Great plan!" Suzie waved to her sister.

As she and Tom landed and climbed off their reindeer friends, Anne beamed, "Eh, thanks, but my favorite reindeer deserves most of the credit for making a good police light. And Scooter deserves some thanks for making great snowmen!"

"And snow cars!" Scooter added.

It was then revealed that the shadowy figures and cars were really just snowmen and piles of snow shaped like cars done by Scooter.

"Nice job disconnecting that alarm so we could snatch down that net, by the way, Alan," Anne complimented.

"Easy-peasy," her elder brother smiled.

The eight kids enjoyed a good laugh before being met up with by their older brothers, their reindeer friends, and Chu-Chu.

"Way to go, gang!" Henry congratulated his siblings.

"Henry, Stanley," Suzie said with great concern. "You boys alright?"

"Fine, Suzie," Henry replied.

"But who's the jerk who nearly ruined Christmas?" Stanley asked.

"Let's find out," Henry suggested as he walked over to the ensnared thief.

After pulling off the ski mask, Henry gasped, "I can't believe it! It's…"

"The mall security guard!" the Chan Clan said together.

Stanley shrugged, "Who knew?"

"Meddling kids!" the guard, Trumpell, furiously growled.


	8. Christmas Deliveries

**Chapter 8: Christmas Deliveries**

At the local police station, officers were still struggling to solve the case of the missing Christmas star.

"Oh!" the police lieutenant groaned. "There's no way we'll be able to solve this in time! I'd love to get my hands on whoever stole that star! He completely ruined my Christmas keeping me busy like this!"

"Aw, come on, Lieutenant," his optimistic partner assured his companion. "We still got plenty of time 'til morning. Something will turn up."

"Oh, right," the lieutenant sarcastically scoffed. "The thief and the star are gonna fall right out of the sky and land smack in front of me!"

All of a sudden, the villainous Officer Trumpell, tied up with the net, fell into a pile of snow in front of the two policemen and the diamond-covered Christmas star fell right next to him.

"And you never believed in Christmas miracles," the policeman lectured the lieutenant.

Unknown to the two officers, Henry and Stanley were flying high above them, riding Blitzen and Prancer.

"Time to head back," Henry told his younger brother.

The two eldest Chan boys rode their flying friends back to their home where they met up with the rest of their siblings who had returned the sack of toys to Santa.

"You guys made sure the fuzz didn't see you?" Flip asked.

"No problem," Stanley answered. "They didn't even bother to look up."

"But aren't you worried Mr. Trumpell might tell the police we're the ones who caught him?" Nancy fretted.

"No worries there," Henry reassured his little sister. "He would have to mention Santa's reindeer to do so, and there's no way they'd buy that."

"Well, then," Tom smiled, "mission accomplished."

"Yep," Flip agreed. "That wraps up this Christmas case."

The Chan Clan watched as old Saint Nicholas got into his sleigh and his reindeer got into their reins. "Well," said Santa, "I wish to thank you kids again for what you've done. I can now resume my Christmas flight because of you."

"Well, Santa," Scooter sadly sighed, "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

As Scooter tearfully hugged Santa, each of his elder siblings bid their favorite reindeer goodbye.

"I'll tell you what, Scooter," Santa offered, "how would you and your siblings like to accompany us around the world tonight and help deliver presents?"

"Would we?!" Scooter bubbled, then turned towards his eldest brother. "Could we?!"

"Yeah, Henry," Mimi giggled. "Can we?"

The rest of the Clan all turned to Henry for his permission.

"I can't think of one good reason why not," the Chan Clan leader chuckled.

His nine younger siblings cheered, "Alright!"

The ten children and Chu-Chu all hopped into the sleigh and into the sky they went.

Once the presents in their city were all delivered, they were off to other states, then to other countries. From Mexico, to Brazil, to Egypt, to Spain, to France, to Russia, and many more, including China, much to their amusement.

"Best Christmas ever!" the Chan Clan happily shouted.


	9. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 9: Merry Christmas**

Hours passed and nighttime had ended. The sun rose and it was officially Christmas morning.

The famous detective rose from his bed, properly dressed himself, and walked out of his bedroom to see if his children were awake.

To his great surprise, none of the ten kids were in their rooms. Chu-Chu was also nowhere in sight.

Suspecting they might have already awakened, Charlie walked downstairs to look for the Clan.

Once he entered the living room, Charlie found his children, out of their winter coats, but fully dressed and sleeping tranquilly.

In one chair, Henry and Stanley slept.

In another chair, Suzie slept with Mimi and Scooter resting in her lap.

On the sofa, Alan, Anne, and Tom slept with Alan's arm wrapped around his tomboyish sister's shoulders and Tom resting against Anne.

On the floor, Flip and Nancy were seen sleeping near the Christmas tree with Chu-Chu sleeping next to Nancy.

Each child was also holding a special Christmas gift which, known to them, but unknown to their father, was given to them by Santa.

Henry had a new football.

Stanley had the 3001 joke book he wanted.

Suzie wore the brand new diamond necklace she wanted around her neck.

Alan had a large, new tool kit.

Anne had the sparkling gold soccer ball she wished for.

Tom had the new chemistry kit he desired.

Flip had the Sherlock Holmes movie collection set he wanted.

Nancy had a brand new giant gingerbread man.

Mimi had a new doll.

Scooter had a new baseball glove.

Lastly, Chu-Chu had a delicious bone as big as he was.

"This is a surprise," their father chuckled. "Usually they're up long before I am on Christmas."

The puzzled detective walked over to the living room TV to turn it on. Upon doing so, a news report came on announcing that the mall's diamond Christmas star had been returned to its proper place and the holiday thief had been captured. The reporter also mentioned that the police were still baffled as to who apprehended the culprit considering that the thief would reveal nothing about his captor.

Charlie looked at his sleeping offspring and thought to himself, "Hmm. I can't help but feel that I missed something important last night. Ah, but it's Christmas. I will let them rest."

Charlie turned off the television and walked out of the living room, but not before playing the song " _Silent Night_ " on the family's stereo. "Merry Christmas, children," he smiled.

After his father left, Henry, though still tired, opened his eyes for a moment. "Merry Christmas, Pop," he silently said, before returning to a well-earned sleep.

THE END


End file.
